1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable suction system and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to safely and efficiently create negative pressure within a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of suction systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, suction systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of creating a negative pressure through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,07,803 to DiVito et al discloses an air operated vacuum pump. U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,622 to Clark II discloses a fluid change system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,402 to Goodman discloses a pre-charged vacuum fluid change/disposal apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,247 to Goodman discloses a pre-charged vacuum fluid charge-disposal apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,602 to Cagle discloses a vacuum producing device. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,307 to Hansen discloses a venturi head for vacuum systems.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable suction system that allows allowing a user to safely and efficiently create negative pressure within a container.
In this respect, the portable suction system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to safely and efficiently create negative pressure within a container.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable suction system which can be used for allowing a user to safely and efficiently create negative pressure within a container. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.